1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mounting structure, and more particularly to structure for installing wood door jambs to metal studded wall door openings, and for mounting hardwood trim to the door jamb and surrounding wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hardwood trim is desired for both its beauty and its durability. Hardwood trim is difficult to install when metal studs, rather than wood studs are used to construct interior walls. Hardwood trim must be installed by using special screws rather than conventional nails. The inherent hardness of hardwoods makes it imperative to pre-drill holes which are large enough to receive screws to prevent costly cracking or breaking. The holes must be drilled through the hardwood trim to receive the screws. The screws shall be countersunk and subsequently covered with colored putty in an attempt to hide the screw heads. The putty used to cover the screw heads is difficult to match with the color of the hardwood and cannot simulate the grain of the wood. This requires another time consuming operation and the screw holes, though covered, remain quite visible and detract from the natural beauty of hardwood.
Door jambs typically are installed as a U-shaped structural unit assembly with pre-hung doors. The assembly is held in place in the door opening by the installer who then must attempt to plumb the jamb with a level and to fix the jamb in place with nails or the like. Tapered wood shims are usually used to fill the space between the door jamb and the door opening in the wall to retain the door jamb in the plumb position.
The common installation procedures presently being used, pre-drilling holes and countersinking screws, are tedious, time consuming and expensive. Mainly, this is due to the excessive amount of time required to perform the many needed operations on the construction site.
A number of devices have been used in the past to suspend a variety of articles from walls, ceilings, and the like. Representative patents include Poupitch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,813; Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,996; MacCallum, U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,643; Seckerson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,119; Rantala, U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,957; Tenaka, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,993; Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,021, and Weinar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,172.